It is known that antenna arrays have a wide range of applications. They are commonly used in items as diverse as cell phones, aircraft radio and radar systems. Antenna arrays are used to provide directional transmission of an electromagnetic signal as well as to enhance electronic signal recognition. It is known to incorporate antenna arrays into aircraft components, such as microwave antenna arrays. Such arrays can be incorporated into the external surfaces of aircraft assemblies, such as, for example, the fuselage, wings, tail, and other low temperature assemblies.
Known methods to produce antenna arrays utilize photoetching technology. Exemplary prior art methods of photoetching are briefly described U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,767, for example. In such known methods, an image of the desired design is focused on a metallic surface (or other material desired for the antenna) that is covered with photoresist. The photoresist is then developed, leaving the desired pattern of resist to protect areas of the surface intended to become the antenna array. The surface is etched using a suitable etchant in order to remove the unprotected surfaces. Finally, the photoresist material that protected the antenna array design during the etching process is removed.
However, known methods such as the above-described photoresist methodology are not suitable for high-volume production of small antenna arrays, due to the complexity and labor-intensive steps involved. Therefore, there exists an unmet need for simple and inexpensive methods of fabricating large volumes of small antenna arrays.